Yusei and Leo's Duel
" }} Yusei and Leo's Duel was a Duel between Yusei Fudo and Leo in the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime. Events Prior events The two children who brought in Yusei Fudo wonder who this guy in. The girl notices Yusei's Criminal mark, which the boy thinks is cool, but the girl tells him it's not cool and reminds him of a guy who had the same mark cleaning their pool. The boy tells the girl to check his card spirits, and they tell her that he is a good man with some sadness. When Yusei regained consciousness, the twins introduce themselves: The boy introduces himself as Leonard but to call him Leo and the girl is Luna and they are twins. When they ask who Yusei is, he tells them he has no idea, indicating that he has acquired amnesia from his escape from Sector Security. Leo tells Yusei, whom he calls Mr. Amnesia Man, that he is in an area called the Tops, a place only for the elite and he tells him that Luna doesn't understand that it's really cool not having their parents around. At a Tops security gate, Tetsu Trudge gets into an argument with a guard and then storms off. One of Trudge's subordinates tells him he has to be a A-Level detective to gain entry. Trudge is furious that Yusei is in there and he can't do anything without clearance from HQ. Meanwhile Leo gives Yusei his jacket and tries various ways to help Yusei regain his memory. He sees Leo's shrine to Jack Atlas and something, albeit faint, clicks. Leo shows him an invitation to the Fortune Cup, and even though Luna was invited, Leo tells Yusei she's too scared to go so he'll be dueling in her place. This gives Leo an idea, a duel might be what is needed to jog Yusei's memory, as seeing how Leo was trying to fit his duel disk, which is obviously too big for him, reminded Yusei of Rally Dawson. Yusei agrees to the duel. They step outside and the duel commences, with Luna pointing out the fact that Leo likes to narrate his own duels. The Duel Featured Duel: Yusei Fudo vs. Leo Turn 1: Leo Leo draws "Morphtronic Celfon" and subsequently Normal Summons it (100/100) in Attack Position. Leo's hand contains "Factory of 100 Machines", "Scapegoat", "Morphtronic Magnen", "Pot of Avarice", and "Morphtransition". He then activates the Attack Position effect of "Morphtronic Celfon", causing the numbers on his chest to blink until it lands on a three. Since the result is a three, Leo checks the top three cards of his Deck. He finds "Morphtronic Magnen" among the picked up cards, so he Special Summons "Morphtronic Magnen" (800/800) in Attack Position and returns the remaining cards to his Deck. Leo Sets a card ("Morphtransition"). Turn 2: Yusei Yusei draws "Speed Warrior" and subsequently Normal Summons it (900/400) in Attack Position. Yusei enters his Battle Phase and activates the effect of "Speed Warrior" to double the latter's ATK ("Speed Warrior": 900 → 1800/400). "Speed Warrior" attacks "Morphtronic Magnen", but Leo activates his face-down "Morphtransition" to negate the attack and switch "Morphtronic Magnen" to Defense Position. Due to the Defense Position effect of "Morphtronic Magnen", Yusei is forbidden from attacking another monster besides "Morphtronic Magnen" as an attack target. At the end of the Battle Phase, the effect of "Speed Warrior" expires ("Speed Warrior": 1800 → 900/400). At the Sector Security building, Lazar informs Rex Goodwin that seven of the eight invitations for the Fortune Cup have been delivered to their respective recipients and only one invitation (Yusei's) remains unsent. When Goodwin asks what became of Yusei Lazar informs him Trudge tried to apprehend him on the grounds of taking back his Duel Runner. When Goodwin asks Lazar if Trudge was ordered to leave Yusei alone, Lazar personally goes to remind Trudge who's in charge. Turn 3: Leo Leo draws. He then Normal Summons another "Morphtronic Magnen" (800/800) in Defense Position, which forms an attack lock. Leo then activates the Attack Position effect of "Morphtronic Celfon" causing the numbers to blink until it stops at two, so Leo checks the top two cards of his Deck. He finds "Morphtronic Datatron" among the picked up cards, so he Special Summons "Morphtronic Datatron" (1200/600) in Attack Position and returns the remaining cards to his Deck. Leo then activates "Gadget Box", which allows him to Special Summon a "Gadget Token" once per turn but it can't attack. If Leo uses this effect three times, "Gadget Box" will be destroyed. He activates the effect of "Gadget Box" to Special Summon a "Gadget Token" (0/0) in Attack Position. Leo then activates the Attack Position effect of "Morphtronic Datatron" to Tribute the "Gadget Token" and inflict 600 damage to Yusei (Yusei 4000 → 3400). This causes Yusei to remember who he is since Leo's strategy is similar to Yusei's, using cards in ways no one would expect. Turn 4: Yusei Yusei draws "Card Rotator" and subsequently activates it to switch the Battle Positions of all monsters on Leo's side of the field by sending "Nitro Synchron" from his hand to the Graveyard; the two "Morphtronic Magnens" switch to Attack Position while "Celfon" and "Datatron" switch to Defense Position. Yusei then Normal Summons "Junk Synchron" (1300/500) in Attack Position. Yusei then activates the effect of "Junk Synchron" to Special Summon "Nitro Synchron" (300/100) from his Graveyard in Defense Position with its effects negated. At this point, Luna tells Leo to stop narrating and focus on the duel. Leo points out that Yusei is going to synchro summon using "Junk Synchron", "Nitro Synchron" and "Speed Warrior", but Yusei and Luna point out that Yusei can't use two Tuner monster's for a Synchro Summon. Yusei tunes "Speed Warrior" with "Junk Synchron" to Synchro Summon "Junk Warrior" (2300/1300) in Attack Position. He then tunes "Junk Warrior" with "Nitro Synchron" to Synchro Summon "Nitro Warrior" (2800/1800) in Attack Position. "Nitro Warrior" attacks and destroys one "Morphtronic Magnen" (Leo 4000 → 2000). Yusei then activates the second effect of "Nitro Warrior" to switch "Morphtronic Celfon" to Attack Position and let "Nitro Warrior" attack it. "Nitro Warrior" then attacks and destroys "Morphtronic Celfon" (Leo 2000 → 0). Yusei Wins. Aftermath Luna managed to comfort Leo after his loss, but the duel wasn't all bad as Yusei did recover his memories, but Yusei felt it was best if the twins didn't associate with him on account of his Criminal Mark. Later that night, after fine tuning Leo and Luna's duel disks so they would fit their arms, Yusei leaves. Trudge ambushes him and just as Yusei was about to give chase, he and Trudge are stopped by a Limo. Lazar emerges and reminds Trudge he should be at a shopping mall. Trudge refuses to listen to Lazar but he reminds him he is already in trouble and tells him not to make it any worse. With that, Trudge leaves. Yusei thanks Lazar but the latter tells him not to thank his just yet. Lazar hands Yusei his invitation for the Fortune Cup and requests he be there. Yusei refuses at first, but then Lazar brings up Yusei's charges of trying to take back his Duel Runner. When Yusei looks at a photo of Rally, Blitz Boylston, Nervin and Tank, Lazar's request becomes a threat: If Yusei does not participate in the Fortune Cup, his friends will pay the price for his crime. Cards used References * Category:Duels